Mr. Sew'n Has a Ball
Mr. Sew'n Has a Ball is a game by Bomb Productions Games for Fantendo's Halloween Series Swap Day, and is in the Hood'ems series. It is for the PC and has recently been released as a downloadable game for the Hybrid Fusion and the NextGen Bluevolt. Gameplay Mr. Sew'n Has a Ball can best be described as an 8-bit life simulation game, similar to indie game Is It Time?. Mr. Sew'n Has a Ball, however, possesses a few more platforming elements, somewhat more sophisticated graphics, and a few more point-and-click aspects, especially in combat. Mostly, the player (as Mr. Sew'n) is able to move using the arrow keys and interact with things using the spacebar, at which point a text box pops up that describes the item in question and asks the player if they want to use it. As the player performs various actions, the story progresses. The game also has a HUD, which features the player's current Hunger, Fatigue, and later Madness, levels in their own respective meters. The player's Hunger level goes down when they eat, their Fatigue goes down when they rest, and their Madness goes up (and appears on the HUD in the first place only) when Mr. Sew'n hallucinates (or rather, when the graphics change into what is commonly characterized as "Madness Mode"). Plot (Author's Note: The plot shown is the plot presented to the player assuming that all the actions are completed in the correct order, as the player initiates these events themselves by controlling Mr. Sew'n...) The game starts off with Mr. Sew'nhanging from a noose in black and white and in a similar scribbled-pencil-on-paper animation style as most totheark and TribeTwelve videos tend to possess ("Madness Mode"). The title is below him. When the title is clicked, Mr. Sew'n's eyes open, he grows a mouth that then grows into a large scribble (as in the promotional poster), which then engulfs the entire screen as screaming is heard in the background and everything turns black. A couple seconds pass, the background still black, and then white text fades onto the screen that says "three days prior...", which then fades back out shortly. It then cuts out to Mr. Sew'n laying on his bed, this time in reality. He is in his "lair", which he commonly uses for scheming plots more than initiating them. Mr. Sew'n gets up and walks out of his room. Directly outside of the door is his living room/kitchen, which is rather dome-shaped and is mildly decorated. He goes to the refridgerator and gets a plate of food, which looks like a sickly green slop. He takes it to the stove and cooks it for a few seconds, then takes it back off. However, as he picks it up, Mr. Sew'n and everything around him flashes to Madness Mode for about five seconds, and the food on the plate transforms into a wrigling Hood'em arm as screaming is heard in the background. Then, it flashes back to normal and Mr. Sew'n drops the plate and the food, which has also gone back to normal since. He then walks over the food and to a cupboard, where he gets some chips and settles for those. He then walks back into his room, sits on his bed, and turns on the television. For a minute or two, a news story is heard about Mr. Sew'n's latest attempt at world domination, arrest (this is going off of the "bad ending"'s canon from Mr. Sew'n's Takeover 2: Jailbreak), and recent release from prison. As the reporter is about to explain Mr. Sew'n's origins, everything flashes to Madness Mode again, and screaming in the background is heard once more. Then, slowly, several Hood'ems climb out of the television screen, which has since turned to a scribble, with red blood (red being one of the only colors besides black and white present in Madness Mode) pouring from their eyes and their joints. As they crawl in a disoriented cluster towards Mr. Sew'n and he tries to back away, his Madness Meter reaches a peak. As the Hood'ems look to be mere inches away from Mr. Sew'n, the Hood'ems suddenly become interactable, at which point Mr. Sew'n throws a lamp at them and they all discintegrate to what appears to be sand. Then, it flashes back to Normal Mode, at which point it is revealed that the Hood'ems hadn't really been there and, in his delusional state, Mr. Sew'n threw the lamp at his television, breaking it. Mr. Sew'n then shakes his head, lays down, and falls asleep. The next day, Mr. Sew'n wakes up, gets out of bed, and goes to his kitchen. He cooks himself another plate of food and, this time, eats it at the table. Then, he gets up and enters another door, this one leading to his Study. His study is filled with bookcases and blueprints for various weapons and machines are strewn about the large wooden table in the middle of the room and on the floor. Various prominent blueprints can be interacted with at this point, and they include a giant robot made in Mr. Sew'n's image, an atomic bomb of sorts, a long and winding rollercoaster that ends with the car running into sawblades (a reference to Mr. Sew'n's Backwards Coaster), and some sort of bazooka-like weapon. A crumpled up piece of paper is in the corner of the room, which Mr. Sew'n investigates. It is dated five years ago, and it describes Sew'n's plans to chop his friends's body parts off and sew them to himself. Mr. Sew'n suddenly has a flashback (which is presented in one long cutscene and is in the Madness Mode animation style, but is silent) from five years ago of what is presumed to be him as a normal Hood'em working at a sewery. Then, several burly Hood'em men in mafia-like suits walk into the sewery and begin yelling at Mr. Sew'n, who looks afraid. They talk more, but the men eventually beat Sew'n over the head with clubs. Then, it flashes to a small room lit only by a lamp, which Mr. Sew'n is sitting in, bloodied and tied to a chair. The men are surrounding him, and they now have butcher knives in their hands. They inch closer to him, and then they lean down close to his limbs. One by one, they raise their knives to Sew'n's joints, and as they are about to strike their knives downward, the screen turns black. It suddenly cuts to Mr. Sew'n, now collapsed on the floor of his study, unconscious. More to come... Gallery MrSewNHasABall.png|Promotional poster. Trivia *This is the only canon Hood'ems game on a gaming device that isn't by Nintendo or Fantendo, as of , . Category:Halloween Series Swap Day Category:Hood'ems Games Category:Hood'ems Series Category:PC Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Bomb Productions Games Category:YoshiEgg's Fan Games Category:Canon Hood'ems Games Category:HooD'S Games